


I Will Follow You

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have a discussion after watching the Ponds’ farewell on Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> This is another 221B that had a mind of its own. I could bear to part with any of the 554 extra words it forced me to write. 
> 
> Many thanks to Ariane DeVere who, despite being a busy person, kindly went over this piece for me and helped make it better. Thank you! 
> 
> I do not own, nor do I profit from.

John used the remote to turn off the telly before looking at Sherlock beside him.  “I would make the same choice, you know.”

Drawn out of his musings, Sherlock considered his husband before asking, “And what choice might that be?”

Shaking his head John reached over, took Sherlock’s left hand and rubbed his thumb over the white gold wedding band.

“I would hope you realised, after eight years, that I will always follow you if it’s humanly possible. We both remember how poorly I did the three years we were apart.”

“I hardly think we are going to encounter stone angels with the intent to transport us to another time, John,” Sherlock scoffed.

Knowing the tone was being used to cover Sherlock’s true feelings, John chuckled. “I should hope not. Weeping Angels in London? Imagine the state Mycroft would be in!”

Sherlock smirked as he moved down in his seat until his head rested comfortably on John’s shoulder.

“When would you go if you could go anywhere?” the detective queried.

“When? Not where?” John teased.

“Of course _when_. Why would we even consider any city other than London? At least until we are forced to retire. Then it will be time for Sussex.” Sherlock kissed John lightly on the chin. “Despite my intense dislike for repeating myself I will ask once more. When would you travel to?”

John thought for a moment before sighing.  “I imagine the future means more technology and we know how good I am with that.”

“I seem to recall a certain incident some years ago involving a chip-and-PIN machine and your-” Sherlock’s words stopped when John elbowed him in the ribs.

“Yes, I’ll thank you to delete that example if it’s all the same to you. All right then, when would _you_ have us travel to?” John was happy to shift the focus off of himself.

“I think I would have us travel to the latter part of the nineteenth century. Imagine being present when the advancements of the sciences and technologies we take for granted were just beginning!” Excitement filled Sherlock’s voice as he pressed tighter to John’s side.

“And you’d be the famous consulting detective you are now. Maybe even more so since you would have been called in on the Jack the Ripper case and of course brought him to justice,” John boasted.

“Of course,” Sherlock echoed. “You would still be my Boswell as you are now. Chronicling our adventures and inflicting them on the average minded public as you do now. Ouch!”

“Let that be a lesson to you,” John cautioned as he removed fingertips from Sherlock’s thigh. Placing his hand back on his husband’s wedding band, John contemplated a life with Sherlock over one hundred years earlier. “I have to say, I think I like our present time best.”

Curious, Sherlock raised his head to look at John’s face. “Why?” he questioned.

“Because there might be wonderful advances to see in science, architecture and other areas, one hundred years ago, but there is something we have now that would have been impossible then.”

Sherlock stared at his doctor, a blank expression on his face. John brought the ringed finger up to his mouth and kissed it softly.

“Oh,” Sherlock whispered. His eyes glued to John’s lips. “Us.”

“Yes,” John agreed, “we could not be married to one another.”

Sherlock tried to imagine a life in which he and John were forced to hide their feelings for one another, perhaps one where John married because society expected it, and shuddered.

Attempting to lighten the mood that had become sombre, John declared, “Well, even though I would definitely go if you did, I for one am thankful that Weeping Angels don’t exist. I think we have quite enough to keep us busy right where, and _when_ , we are. Don’t you?”

“Yes, I agree.” A long finger made its way to the front of John’s trousers and brushed against the zipper. “However, I must say I anticipate a great many pleasurable things happening in our bedroom in five minutes’ time. Would you care to follow me and see if I am correct?”

John’s pulse began to race. “I think we can bring that time down to two minutes if you get everything ready in there while I turn off all the lights out here.”

Sherlock’s gave his husband a deep kiss before silently rising from the couch and leaving the room. His clothes fell carelessly to the floor as he left. 

“Oh yes,” John said, “there’s lots to be done right here and right now.” Turning the lights off in record time, John followed his husband once more.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who do not watch Doctor Who: 
> 
> The Weeping Angels are an ancient race of aliens from the Doctor Who television series. Their usual mode of feeding is to send their victims back in time, which creates time energy to feed on. When they are not being observed by another being, they can move very quickly and silently, but when they are being observed they become "quantum-locked", occupying a single position in space, becoming stone.
> 
> In the mid series finale (which aired 29/9/2012) the Doctor and his companions battle the Angels in 1938 New York City. After Amy and Rory (his companions) create a paradox they arrive in 2012 NYC again believing all is well. As the others enter the TARDIS, Rory spots a tombstone with his name on it — moments before he is touched by one surviving Angel and disappears into the past. A distraught Amy convinces herself that if she were touched by the same Angel, it would send her to the same time it sent Rory. While she is still staring at the Angel she tearfully says goodbye to River. The Doctor tries to talk her out of it, knowing he can't return to the past to see her again (because of the paradox), but River insists she goes. Amy finally says goodbye to the 'Raggedy Man' - her early nickname for the Doctor - as she turns to face him and lets the Angel take her.


End file.
